Hearts and Roses: Act I
by zmanxv
Summary: The world of Remnant has be swallowed by darkness. Ruby and Jaune find themselves separated from their friends in a strange town. There they meet Sora, who's in a similar predicament to them. Together with Donald and Goofy, they travel to other worlds to save their friends and their worlds. However dark forces wait in the shadows plotting their demise.
1. Chapter 1

**The start of the following story takes place between RWBY volume 1 and 2 and during the first Kingdom Hearts game.**

 **Chapter 1: Dark Descent**

Ruby walked around the school campus by herself. It was summer break and all her teammates had other things they were doing today while she had nothing. As she walked along she heard someone come running up to her.

"Hey Ruby!" Someone called out.

Ruby turned around to see Jaune coming towards her. He stopped in front of her.

"Hey Jaune, What are you up to?" Ruby greeted.

"Nothing really, everyone else on my team had something to do today." Jaune explained.

"Haha… looks like we're in the same boat then." Ruby observed.

"Yeah…" Jaune replied.

The two walked along in awkward silence.

"Soooooo… is there anything you want to do today?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know I was thinking…" Jaune began.

Before he finished the two stopped and stood still. Before them stood a man in yellow robes, a hood over his head, and darkness covering his face.

"What the… hey who are you?" Jaune asked.

"Who I am does not matter." The mysterious man answered.

"Then at least tell us why you're here" Ruby demanded.

"I came to see what would transpire. This world is already connect, tied to the darkness." The man answered. "Soon to be completely eclipsed."

"What do you mean 'tied to the darkness', 'completely eclipsed.' Just answer us plainly." Ruby pressed.

"Soon you will see." The man replied.

Ruby and Jaune looked at each other. Both gave a puzzled looked.

"Wait soon?" Jaune asked as he turned back to look at the man.

However, the hooded man had vanished.

"Where did he go?" Jaune questioned.

"I don't know he was there a second ago." Ruby answered.

Suddenly the earth shook. Ruby and Jaune stumbled a bit but didn't fall over.

"You okay Ruby?" Jaune expressed.

"Yeah what was that?" Ruby questioned.

"What's that in the sky?!" Someone shouted.

Jaune and Ruby looked up to see a large orb of darkness swirling above them. It was slowly descending upon the world. Ruby and Jaune were both left speechless. Soon strange creatures of darkness began appearing from the ground. They were like grimm but pure black with glowing yellow eyes and strange antenna like things. Jaune and Ruby were quick to take out their scrolls and call their lockers to them. Their lockers arrived and opened up to reveal their weapons inside. They both took hold of their weapons and readied for a fight.

"Hey Ruby any ideas what these things are?" Jaune inquired.

"They seem like grimm but different either way let's take them out." Ruby ordered.

Jaune nodded. The two charged at the strange creatures. The slashed at the creatures causing them dissipate into nothing after a few hits. Ruby went to slash at one. However it became completely flat and crawled along the ground.

"What?!" Ruby exclaimed.

She looked behind her to see it come back up off the ground. It slashed at her but she was able to block the attack with ease. She quickly countered attack and killed it. Though they cleared through these creatures with ease, hordes of them keep coming.

"There's no end to them!" Ruby pointed out.

"Just where are they coming from?!" Jaune frustratedly shouted.

Soon more of the creatures were about to be on them. Before they could attack, purple lights came down around them killing all the creatures near them. The two turned to see Professor Ozpin and Glynda running towards them. The two eventually met up with Ruby and Jaune.

"Miss Rose, Mr. Arc, are you two alright?" Ozpin asked.

"Yeah we're fine, these guys aren't strong but there's a lot of them." Ruby explained.

"That's good to hear we saw that strange orb in the sky and went out to investigate." Glynda explained. "However when we got out here we saw you two fighting off those creatures."

"While we're on the subject got any idea what's going on?" Jaune brought up.

"I do not." Ozpin answered. "But what I can say is that in all my years, I've never seen anything like this."

The group turned their attention to the oncoming horde of creatures. They all readied themselves for a fight. However, the ground began to shake little. Then it began to shake more violently. Suddenly it broke into pieces and flew up into the dark orb.

"What's going?!" Ruby cried.

"It's the dark orb in the sky. I don't know how but appears to be sucking everything into it!" Ozpin shouted.

Suddenly a large swath of the ground around them began to rise up slowly towards the dark orb.

"And it looks like we're next!" Jaune exclaimed.

As the chunk of ground ascended up to the dark orb, the group struggled to remain steady on it. Suddenly Glynda and Ozpin were drawn up towards the dark orb. Before Ruby or Jaune could do anything they were gone. After looking up to where Glynda and Ozpin had gone They saw a dark form come up into view. Before them stood a giant human shape creature. It was pure black with glowing yellow eyes. It had black tendril like hair which wrapped around its head. Its frame was long and lanky with a whole shaped like a heart in the center of his torso. Before either Ruby or Jaune could do anything, everything was surrounded by darkness.

Ruby awoke. When she did she was on a platform in a void of darkness yet she could see clearly. She looked around frantically to see if she could see anyone.

"Hello?!" She called out.

Her voice echoed throughout the room.

"Jaune… Professor Ozpin… Professor Goodwitch?!" She called out.

The was no reply only silence. She looked down and began to think. As she did she noticed something odd about the platform. On it was her. Her eyes were closed and arms spread causing her body to form the shape of a cross. In her left hand was Crescent Rose and it was facing downwards. It's blade went behind her legs. Around her were seven circles which contained head shots of her teammates and the members of team Juniper. At the top above her head was Jaune. Going down to the right were Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren. Going down to the left were Weiss, Blake, and Yang. Around the edge are circles containing her emblem.

"What's going on here?" She asked herself.

"There is much to do and so little time." Rang inside of Ruby's head, though no words were spoken.

Ruby looked around to see if she could find the source of this. However, there was still only her.

"Now step into the light." The voice spoke.

Ruby looked to see a beam of light in front of her. With no clues to go off of she stepped into the light.

"Beware… for the brighter the light… the darker the shadows it cast." The voice spoke.

Ruby looked behind her to she her shadow stretched far. From it arose a creature from before she was sucked into the darkness. She stepped back slowly. She looked all around in a frenzy to find a weapon of any sort. Although it was not there before, she saw Crescent Rose lying on the ground, in its compact stated. As the creature sent a punch flying at her, she used her semblance to burst towards her weapon while avoiding the monster's attack. She transformed the weapon into its scythe form. She stuck the the tip of the blade in the ground, pulled the bolt back, and pulled the trigger. While the firing mechanism activated, no shot was fired. This caught Ruby off guard for a second. The creature again punched down towards Ruby. Ruby was quick to hop up onto the creatures arm. She sprinted up it and unleashed several slashes at the monster's head before dashing away. She circled around the creature slashing at any openings she could find while dodging its attacks as well as the small creatures it called forth.

Eventually the creature began to succumb to it's injuries. It came tumbling down right onto Ruby. She was quick to dash out of the way but darkness covered the floor sucking her in. Despite her struggling she eventually was fully sucked in.

"Find the key if you wish to save your world." The same voice from before spoke.

* * *

Elsewhere in a victorian esque town, Donald Duck and Goofy, followed by their dog Pluto, made there way through an open area in town. As they walked along Goofy looked up to see two stars behave strangely.

"Look two stars are goin' out!" Goofy observed as he pointed towards the sky.

Donald looked up to see the stars blink out. He then turned his attention back to Goofy

"Come on let's hurry." He ordered.

The two hurried along through town at a brisk walking pace.

"Where's that key?" Donald questioned annoyed.

"Hey, ya know, maybe we oughta go find Leon." Goofy suggested.

As they continued along Pluto split off from the group. He had picked up something on his nose. Goofy took notice of this.

"Uuhhhh Donald. Ya know, I betcha that…" Goofy began.

"Aawww what do you know you big palooka?" Donald stated cutting him off.

"What do I know?" Goofy questioned. "Hmm… Come on Pluto!"

The two headed off towards another part of town. As they did, Pluto discovered Sora, a young boy with spiky brown hair, sleeping against a wall. He was dressed in a red jumpsuit, black and white jacket, large yellow shoes, and white gloves with yellow straps. Around his waist was a blue belt and around his neck was a crown necklace. Pluto licked the Sora's face to try and wake him up. The boy slowly awoke. He looked around wearied eyed.

"What a dream…" He muttered before falling back to sleep.

Pluto was quick to pounce on the his chest, waking him back up.

"This isn't a dream." He expressed.

He then slowly got up a took notice of his surroundings.

"Where am I?" He wondered.

He continued to look around

"Oh, boy," he muttered.

He bent down closer to the dog's level.

"Do you know where we are?" He ask the dog.

Pluto's right ear lifted up slightly as he'd heard something else. With haste he ran towards it.

"Hey…" Sora called out.

However it was too late the dog was already gone. With no clues what to do he decided to walk out of the alleyway. When he did he came out to an open area in front of an accessory shop. He looked around town to see if he'd recognise anyone or anything. However, there were none.

"This is totally weird." He muttered. "I'm in another world."

With no idea where he was, Sora decided to head into the closest store, the accessory shop. Sora enters the building and slowly looks around as he walks in. Cid, The store owner, was a middle aged man with short blond hair; goggles on his forehead; dressed in a white t-shirt; and blue jeans. He took notice someone had entered.

"Hey there, how can I…" he begins has he turns towards the door. "Aw, it's only a kid."

"I'm not a kid and my name's Sora!" he replied.

"Okay, Okay, simmer down." Cid stated. "So why the long face Sora? You lost or somethin'?"

"No! Well maybe." Sora admitted. "Where are we?"

"Huh?" The Cid expressed with confusion.

Sora explains his story. The store owner then explains that they are in traverse town.

"Traverse town… so gramps is this really another world?" Sora asked.

"Don't call me gramps! The names Cid!" The store owner explained. "Anyways… not sure what your talking about, but this sure ain't your island."

"Hmm… guess I'd better start looking for Riku and Kairi." Sora stated.

"Well, good luck with whatever it is your doing." Cid expressed. "If you ever run into trouble you come to me. I'll look out for you."

After saying his goodbyes to Cid, Sora eventually he made his way to another part of town. Once there he saw an older gentlemen running, as though something were chasing him. He tripped and flew. When he landed suddenly, a light came from his chest as his heart came fly up out of it. A small dark orb appeared as the man disappeared. His heart was drawn to the orb and absorbed into it. The dark orb turned into a humanoid figure with glowing yellow eyes, clad in a bluish-black bodysuit and a silver helmet. On its chest was heart shaped emblem outlined in red with two jagged red lines crossing through it. As quickly as it appeared it disappeared. Sora rushed to the spot where the man had been. However, suddenly several dark creatures appeared from the ground surrounding him. The boy called forth a large key.

"It's those creatures from the island!" He exclaimed.

The strange creatures charged at him. With the large key in his hands he beat them back. Only a few hits were need to kill one. After fighting for a bit he was able to clear all monsters away. With that obstacle out of the way he continued searching around town. As he did more of the creatures came. They came in various shapes and sizes. Some were like the creature that stole the man from before's heart, others were large and fat, while others were small and blue shaped. While some were trouble some, Sora was able to fight them all off thanks to the mysterious key he had received.

After wandering around for a bit he returned to the part of town he had woken up in. As he made his way past the accessory shop.

"They'll come at you out of nowhere." He heard someone speak.

He stopped and summoned his large key to his hands.

"Who are you?!" He shouted.

A man walked out from behind a wall. He had long somewhat spiky brown hair and a scar across his face. He wore a white t-shirt, black pants, and a black leather jacket. Around his neck was a necklace that had a cross with a lion's head dangling from it.

"And they'll keep come at you," he continued. "As long as you continue to wield the keyblade."

As he said this he pointed towards the Sora's weapon.

"But why? Why would it choose a kid like you?" He questioned.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?" Sora asked.

"Nevermind… now, let's see that keyblade." He ordered as he walked towards Sora.

"What? There's no way you're getting this!" Sora shouted in reply.

The man stopped and pulled out his own weapon, a gun blade.

"Alright, then have it your way." He replied.

Sora went on the offensive and lunged at the man. However his attacked was deflect to away from the man causing him to stumble a bit. He quickly swung the keyblade around at the mysterious man. The man blocked it with easy. Sora tumbled across the ground but was able to recover quickly. Right as he got up the man sent a fireball at him. Sora knocked it away with the keyblade only for the flames to obstruct his line of sight. The man charged at Sora and swung his sword downwards at him. Sora barely blocked it and was knocked back a bit. The man followed up with a upwards slash. Sora blocked it but, his keyblade knocked out of his hand. The man then sent a left hook at Sora. The hit connect with Sora's jaw knocking him out cold. With Sora defeated the man lowered his weapon.

"Hey you found it nice going Leon." A young woman spoke as she walked up to Leon.

The young woman, Yuffie, head short black hair. She wore a white head band, green tube top, tan short shorts, orange boots, white thigh high socks, mesh sleeves under orange fingerless gloves, and a yellow scarf.

"Still it looks like things are worse than we thought, a lot worse." Leon observed.

Leon and Yuffie took the unconscious Sora to the hotel in the second district. At this time Ruby and Jaune walk through the main gate of Traverse town. The duo looked around confused as to how they got here and what happened to their home.

"Ah… Jaune I don't think were in Vale anymore." Ruby pointed out.

"Geeeeee… I would have never guess that Ruby." Jaune retorted.

"Hey!" Shouted as she punched Jaune in the arm.

"Ow," Jaune expressed as he rubbed his arm. "Anyways let's recap. We were at the school enjoying a normal calm peaceful day."

"Yeah, and then those creature started popping out of nowhere." Ruby pointed out. "They weren't exactly hard to fight but there was a lot of them."

"Right, then Glynda and Ozpin showed up before the ground broke up and everything was drawn into that giant dark orb." Jaune added on. "After that we seemed to have been separated though the place we ended up seemed similar."

"Yeah that weird void place with the platform." Ruby pointed out. "And we both fought that creature from before being sucked into the dark orb."

"And now we're here, we woke up outside this town near that weird ship." Jaune stated.

"Yeah and that means… we still have no idea what's going on." Ruby expressed with a sigh.

"Yeah…" Jaune sighed.

With their heads hung low they looked towards the accessory shop. They stared at it for a few seconds then faced each other again. With a shrug they head towards it. They entered into the shop. The slowly scanned the interior of the shop. Cid turns greet them.

"Hey there welcome… Aw… more kids." Cid expressed.

"We're not kids!" Ruby and Jaune shouted.

"My names Ruby Rose." Ruby stated.

"And I'm Jaune Arc." Jaune added.

"Looks like it's this again." Cid mumbled. "Alright now simmer down. Are y'all lost too or somethin'?"

"Well I guess you could say that… wait lost too?" Ruby questioned.

"Yeah there was a boy who showed up early sayin' he was lost." Cid explained. "He talked about how he lost his island and his friends."

Both Jaune and Ruby looked to each other. They both had an expression of shock from the similarities between their story and this boy. They looked back at Cid

"Can you tell us his name and where he is now, his story is similar to ours?" Jaune asked.

"His name was Sora… he left a little while ago. Don't know where he is now, sorry." Cid explained.

"I see… thanks anyways." Jaune replied.

"Not a problem feel free to stop back anytime if you need anything." Cid offered.

"Thanks we will." Ruby stated.

The two began to head out. Before getting far Ruby turned around.

"Oh… forgot to ask where are we right now?" Ruby inquired.

"Traverse Town." Cid answered.

"I see… thank you." Ruby replied.

After this the two left the accessory shop. The walked around back and headed towards the second district.

"Forget not being in Vale I don't even think we're on Remnant." Ruby observed.

"Yeah… I've never heard of traverse town before." Jaune pointed out.

As they walked along an idea suddenly came to Ruby.

"I know how we can know for sure!" Ruby shouted.

"What how?" Jaune expressed with a bit of shock from Ruby's sudden outburst.

Ruby took out crescent rose in gun form. She tried to fire it but nothing happened.

"Yep we're definitely not on Remnant." Ruby stated.

"Oh right dust doesn't work outside of Remnants atmosphere." Jaune noted.

"While it doesn't help with much we at least know what we're dealing with." Ruby expressed. "Now let's find this boy."

Jaune nodded and the duo continued along. After traveling the town for a bit they eventually they came upon an alleyway. As they entered they heard sounds of two people fighting. They rush around the corner to see Sora and Leon fighting the strange creatures from before. Ruby and Jaune quickly spring into action drawing there weapons and attacking some of the creatures. Both Sora and Leon are surprised by the sudden arrival of the two.

"Who are you guys?" Sora asked.

"Ruby Rose," Ruby answered.

"Jaune Arc," Jaune answered.

"You won't happen to be Sora would you?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah how'd you know?" Sora asked.

Before anyone could respond the creatures resumed their attack.

"We can save the small talk for later let's worry about these guys." Leon stated as he slashed at one of the creatures.

Everyone nodded and went on the offensive making quick work of the creatures in the vicinity. Jaune and Ruby put away their weapons. They turned to face Sora and Leon, who also put there weapons away.

"So how did you guys know who I was?" Sora asked. "I'm pretty sure I've never met you two before."

"The guy from the accessory shop told us about you. He said you went through a similar experience to us." Jaune explained.

"Wait really?" Sora questioned.

"Yep," Ruby answered.

Ruby and Jaune then went into detail regarding their how they arrived in Traverse Town. Sora shared his as well. Each party took note of the similarities in their stories. Leon also explained what he knew in regard to this dark creatures known as the heartless.

"Yeah that's definitely similar to what I went through. We all went to that strange void place too. However, mine was before my world got swallowed up." Sora noted.

Everyone pondered these things for a bit. After think for a bit Jaune turned to Leon.

"You said this is what happens when a world falls to the heartless right?" He asked.

"That's right." Leon answered.

"So how do we keep that from happening to other worlds?" Ruby questioned.

"Each world has a keyhole which serves as an entrance to the heart of that world." Leon explained. "With his keyblade Sora should be able to seal it up to prevent the world from falling into darkness."

"The keyblade, that must also be the key both Ruby and I were told to seek in that void place." Jaune observed.

"That would make the most sense." Leon stated.

"I guess that means we'll be working together." Sora observed.

"That looks to be the case." Jaune replied.

"Then it's settled, from here on in we'll be working together to find our friends and save the worlds." Ruby declared.

As she said this more heartless popped into the alleyway.

"Looks like we got company." Sora stated as he called forth his keyblade.

"We need to find the on in charge, that should put an end to this for now." Leon explained.

"Right!" Everyone else shouted in unison.


	2. Chapter 2

**Before we begin, to all who have not scene my profile, I'm currently working on two other stories along side this one. Each week I'll alternate between them and try and get one chapter done per week. One of the other stories is a My Hero Academia X Captain America crossover which can be found on this site. The other is an original story called 'A Strange Journey' which can found on my deviant art at** www(insert dot)deviantart(insert dot)com/zmanxv **. With that out of the way please enjoy.**

 **Chapter 2: New Friends and New Worlds**

Ruby, Jaune, and Sora made their way into the third district of Traverse Town. They've already searched the first and second district of the town finding only small fry and not the one in charge. As they run through the third district Sora takes the lead. Suddenly they hear an explosion behind them. They looked to see Donald and Goofy flying through the sky. While Jaune and Ruby remained still Sora did his best to run away from the flying duo, only to be crushed when they came crashing down. The now trio were all in daze due to the bizarre events that had unfolded. After coming out of their daze they looked down at Sora, more specifically what was in his hand.

"Ahhh… the Key." The both exclaimed.

To this, Ruby and Jaune looked at each other perplexed. They then look back at the trio still on the ground.

"Why did a dog man and walking duck fall from the sky?" Ruby asked.

"Why can they talk?" Jaune added.

"And why do they know about the keyblade?" Ruby finished.

"How should I know? Now can you get off of me!" Sora order.

"Gosh… I'm sorry." Goofy replied as he got up.

"Yeah Sorry, we ran into some heartless and got blasted here." Donald stated before getting off of Sora.

"Ya mean you blasted us here." Goofy pointed out.

"Oh… shut up." Donald replied annoyed.

"Any ways who are you guys?" Sora asked as he hoped to his feet.

"Donald Duck," Donald greeted.

"Names Goofy," Goofy Followed.

"I'm Sora." Sora replied as he turned to them.

Ruby and Jaune walk up to the trio and join them.

"And I'm Ruby Rose." She stated while pointing to herself.

"Jaune Arc," He greeted.

Suddenly the ground shock and walls sprung up around them. Large chunks of armor fell from the sky. They gathered to each other and formed a giant armored heartless. They all stared dumbfounded at the heartless which towered over them.

"Guys I think we found the boss." Ruby pointed out.

"Oh gee Ruby? You think?" Jaune retorted.

The armored heartless sent a punch hurtling towards them.

"Here it comes!" Sora shouted.

Goofy moves to the front a blocks the attack with his shield. The heartless winds up another punch and sends it forth. Jaune is quick to act and stops the attack dead in its tracks with his shield. Quickly Ruby and Sora charge the titan. Using her semblance Ruby speeds towards it reaching it first and slashing at its head. Sora lags behind but is able to get a good hit on it's lower body. Before either of them could react the heartless swung its leg back smashing into Sora's back. At the same time the boss brought one of his fists up that was being blocked by Jaune's shield, which cause him to fall over. Quickly he swung it up at Ruby, who tried fire her gun to move out of way. The gun didn't fire.

"Crap! Forgot we're off Remnant!" She exclaimed.

The heartless' fist slammed right into her sending her to the opposite side of Sora. Both groaned in pain from their impacted.

"Don't worry I've got you two!" Donald shouted. "Heal!"

Quickly Donald cast cure magic on both Ruby and Sora allowing them to fully recover. While stunned at what happened neither let it distract them. Getting their weapons the went back on the offensive. The battle raged on. Jaune and Goofy focused on defense blocking and pushing back any attacks the boss sent at them. In doing so they gave Ruby and Sora more opportunities to attack. Meanwhile Donald focused on attacking with magic from a distance and occasionally healing his allies. Eventually the heartless got desperate. In morphed its form and turned it's main body into a canon. Hovering in the sky it charged up it's attack. Thinking quickly Ruby grabbed hold of Sora and in a burst of speed brought them face to face with the heartless boss. With one final slash from each they brought down the boss.

With the heartless leader defeated, the walls vanished and the group of heroes can finally rest for a bit. Having heard the commotion, Leon and Yuffie had made their way over to the third district. They arrived in time to see the group finish off the heartless boss. They walked over to them as the group caught their breath.

"So… you guys are… know about Sora's keyblade?" Ruby asked as she tried to catch her breath.

"That's right." Goofy replied.

"They too seek the wielder of the keyblade." Leon explained as he neared the group.

"Guess… we're in the same boat then?" Ruby expressed.

"Wait? You guys we're also looking for the keyblade?" Donald asked.

"Yeah… we're told to look for it in a dream. Apparently it's the key to saving our world." Jaune, who finally managed to catch his breath, answered. "No pun intended."

Donald was perplexed by this. He knew that he and Goofy needed key on orders from the king. Obviously that meant bring Sora along. However, if these two need the key as well.

"Hm… I wonder…" Donald muttered.

He closed his eyes as he began to think.

"What are you thinking about?" Sora asked.

Donald didn't respond, he continued to think this over. Eventually he finally made his decision.

"It might be a little cramped but I think you guys should come with us in our ship." Donald suggested.

"Huh? You mean that weird blocky ship by the front gate?" Ruby asked.

"That's yours?" Jaune added.

"Don't call it weird! Anyways do you all want to come with us to other worlds or not?" Donald asked again.

Sora ponder over this for a moment. _Other worlds… I know I've always wanted to, but this could be dangerous. Then I again I still need to find Riku and Kairi. It may be dangerous but it's the only shot I've got._

"I'm in. I need to find my friends, Riku and Kairi." Sora answered. "We should be able to find my friends along the way, right?"

"Of course!" Donald exclaimed.

Goofy leaned into Donald.

"Are ya sure?" Goofy whispered.

"Who knows? But we need him to come with us at least." He whispered back. "Now what about you two?"

Jaune and Ruby looked to each other. They each gave one another a slight nod before looking back.

"We're in, where ever Sora goes we go." Ruby answered for the both of them. "Beside I have the feeling our goals are more aligned then we think."

"I was thinking the same thing." Donald replied. "No then, first some ground rules. Rule number one no moping around."

Donald pointed to himself and gave a big bright goofy grin.

"Our ship runs off of smiles, so no crying or sad faces." Donald explained.

"Roger that!" Ruby sounded off with a bright smile and a salute.

"Understood," Jaune replied with a determined grin.

Soon all eyes were on Sora, whose head was down.

"Smiles huh…" He expressed.

His face shot up and he gave everyone a big smiling goofy face that put anything Donald and Goofy have done to shame.

"Like this?" He asked in a silly voice.

There was silence for a few brief seconds before Ruby broke it with an uproarious laugh. She tried to talk but was to busy laugh to even breath. Soon everyone was laughing, including Sora.

"Ahahahahahahahahaha… That face… was the best!" Donald Shouted.

Eventually everyone calmed down and Donald was able to continue.

"Now then… second rule we can't let anyone know we're from another world." Donald stated.

"Yep, we have to protect the ah… ahh… the world… the world border!" Goofy exclaimed.

"ORDER!" Donald corrected.

"What, why would that matter?" Ruby asked. "Aren't we already breaking that rule now?"

Donald was about to respond but hesitated a bit. _Why is that a rule again?_ He thought to himself.

Leon coughed to get everyone's attention.

"While that is true, you shouldn't make things worse than they already are." He pointed out.

"Yeah, what he said." Donald stated.

"Anyways, are there any other rules we need to follow?" Sora asked.

"Nope, now let's get going!" Donald ordered.

"Right!" Everyone else shouted in unison.

* * *

Meanwhile…

While the heroes we're coming together forces of darkness were watching for the shadows.

"To think those kids took down that heartless." One voice, a male, stated.

"The keyblade is a powerful weapon. The boys strength is not his own." Another voice, a woman's, explained. "But those allies of his are a different story."

"Two of them are the king's lackeys." A third voice, a man's, pointed out.

"But the other two seem like outliers." Another male voice observed.

"Those two are likely from my world." A fifth voice, a female, pointed out. "The girl in red's speed looked like the ability we call a semblance."

"What does it matter, if we just turn them into heartless they'll be out of our hair." Yet another voice spoke, a man's.

"Don't think it'll be so easy they're stronger than they appear." Another female voice pointed out.

"Indeed, for now let us watch. Who knows they may prove useful to us." The second voice ordered.

* * *

On another world…

Riku, a boy with long spiky silver hair awoke. He was on a floating platform over in the middle of a large basin. As he slowly came to his senses and got to his feet he noticed his surroundings. Around him waterfalls flow upwards and there were several floating stone platforms. He looked around frantically calling out for his friends only to hear no response. He was alone on a world he did not know with all his friends gone.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Donald flew the Gummi ship across the boundaries between worlds. Inside Sora, Ruby, and Jaune all looked in awe as the stars flew by. A breathtaking sight to behold, one that can not be described in words. Because of this, Ruby took out her scroll and took a picture of the scene.

"Is that a phone?" Sora asked.

"What's a Phone? This is a scroll. We use them on our world to talk to one another." Ruby explained. "Mine also has a camera."

"I wish my camera still worked." Jaune lamented.

"Don't worry I can send the picture to you. Local communication should still work." Ruby pointed out.

"Well anyways your scrolls sound like what we call a phone." Sora stated.

"Oh… cool," Ruby stated as she sent the picture to Jaune. "Hey Sora, do you have a phone maybe we could see if it works with our scrolls."

"No, and even if I did I doubt it would work off world." Sora stated.

"Oh well, it was worth a shot." Ruby replied.

"I'd get ready you guys, we're coming up on our first world!" Donald Ordered.

They trio looked out in front of them an saw the world known as Wonderland.

"So this is another world?" Jaune expressed.

"Yep now hang on tight I'm bring us in for a landing." Donald pointed out.

"Wait won't us landing a ship in the world be a violation of that 'don't disturb the world order' rule." Jaune pointed out.

"Dontcha worry 'bout that, we have special way of getting around that with this ship." Goofy pointed out.

"Special how?" Ruby asked.

"You'll see." Donald stated.

* * *

A few Moments later…

"AHHHH!" Ruby screamed.

She along with everyone else was in free fall down a strange hole.

"Somehow I didn't imagine this would be the 'special way'!" Sora commented.

"This isn't how it normally goes!" Donald shouted.

"I'm getting bad flashback of initiation!" Jaune shouted. "And I still don't have a landing strategy!"

"Landing strategy?!" Goofy questioned.

Before anything else could be said a strange force caused them to slow down and land safely on the ground. They looked around where they landed. It was a strange distorted room with various paints and furniture placed about.

"Where are we?" Ruby questioned.

"I'm late, I'm late!" Someone exclaimed.

"Huh… Ooff!" Ruby expressed.

A white rabbit about the size of Donald ran into Ruby causing both of them to tumble to ground. The rabbit was dressed in a red suit, yellow button up shirt, gray pants, and a purple bow tie. In his hand he held a comically large pocket watch. Quickly he got back to his feet and began running again.

"Oh dear, I'm late, I'm late, no time to apologies, I'M LATE!" The rabbit exclaimed.

The rabbit bolted down a winding hallway. Ruby groaned as she got up.

"Did I just get run over by a bunny rabbit?" She moaned.

"Yeah, you alright Ruby?" Jaune asked.

She looked to where the rabbit had ran off to.

"Hey wait… he didn't apologies that was rude." She pointed out. "Come back here!"

In a burst of speed Ruby dashed ahead of everyone and went after the rabbit.

"Ruby wait!" Jaune shouted as he runs off to catch up to her.

"Hey guys we shouldn't split up!" Sora shouted.

Not listen Ruby continued after the rabbit, with Jaune chasing after Ruby. Sora, Donald, and Goofy looked to each other with a shrug before chasing after their friends.


	3. No Chapter This Week Sorry

**Sorry no chapter this week, I have a bad case of writers block and all my usual methods for breaking out of it aren't working. Again sorry to everyone who was looking forward to our groups adventures in wonderland, you will have to wait. Also, if ya'lls don't mind, feel free to leave suggestions on what I could do to change things up from the game for this section. It might help break my writers block. Any ways till next time...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Which hopefully will happen sooner rather than later.**


End file.
